Causa Y Efecto
by Noneofyou
Summary: • Sakura Haruno no volverá a caer en la "Tentación Uchiha". Le tiene una buena lección y le hará ver todo lo que sufrió en su ausencia. Sasuke&Sakura. Song-Fic •


Wii!! Otro song fic =DD

Espero que les agrade mucho... no tenia nada que hacer ¬¬

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y derivados no me pertenecen ¬¬ son obra, creación, imaginación y divinidad (O.o) de Masashi Kishimoto... Tsk, si fueran mios ya le hubiera hecho algo a Sasuke xDD mm... ok no

**Nota de Yo: **Pronto publicare un fic con capitulos y todo (xD) y estará bueno... a mi ojo =/ Asi que no pierdan la sintonía =DD

_

* * *

_

Causa Y Efecto

Caminando por la aldea, me entero por boca de unas chicas que volviste, voy corriendo a la entrada, pensando que ahora eres diferente, nada fría, nada indiferente, nada arrogante, solo diferente. Que ahora quisieras estar con tus amigos, con los que un día compartiste lazos, voy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me fijo en una figura que esta parada justo en la entrada.

Que equivocada estaba.

_**Quieres gobernar mi corazón  
mi silencio y mi respiración  
piensas que ni en sueños lograre vivir sin ti  
Te lo aviso no funciona así.**_

Enfoco mi vista a la persona que esta ahí, cabello color azabache, ojos negros e intimidantes. Te miro detalladamente hasta que llego a tu rostro, y ahí esta, sonríes con sorna y arrogancia. Te acercas a mí y me susurras en el oído:

"No creas que he cambiado tanto, sigues sin interesarme"

Te alejas y yo frunzo el ceño y te respondo con un:

"Crees que sigo siendo la misma tonta, crees que sigo babeando como idiota por ti"

Das media vuelta, sonríes de la misma manera que lo has hecho anteriormente y no soportas la idea de que te trate así, después de todo eres un Uchiha

"Es exactamente lo que pienso"

"Qué equivocado estás, como ahora lo veo, me fije en un cretino"

"Touché"

_****_

Mientes y te crees tan especial  
sueñas que me vuelves de cristal  
Corre mas deprisa  
a kilómetros de aquí  
hoy decir adiós me toca a mí.

"Te crees muy especial, tan solo por ser Uchiha"

"No lo creo, soy especial"

Crees que siempre puedes lograr lo que quieras solo por tener ese apellido, por tener esa personalidad, por tener ese físico.

Piensas que puedes conseguir lo que quieras, solo porque te place. Atropellas a la gente sin importarte un poco si te comportas como un idiota y dañas los sentimientos de los demás.

"Vete por donde viniste, ahora es mi turno de decirte adiós, no puedes seguir haciendo daño a la gente que te quería, solo para poder conseguir poder y con eso tu odio"

"¿Qué me querían? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?"

"Ya te lo dije, no soy esa niñita que te va a estar alabando por cada estupidez que hagas, no más"

___**Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
por la ley de causa y efecto  
hoy pagas por cada error  
Mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
como una ilusión que te espía  
y te enreda por diversión.**_

_**  
**_

Han pasado semanas, te han dejado quedar en la aldea, Naruto y tú siguen siendo unidos como siempre, Kakashi te entrena de nuevo, y tú sigues sin lograr tu objetivo.

No serte indiferente.

Sigo pensando lo mismo de ti, pienso que sigues siendo el mismo niñito que piensa que hace todo perfecto, que cree que todo su ser es "Perfecto''

Me sigues a donde vaya, seduciendo y ligando sin éxito, me hiciste sufrir cuando partiste, pensando en ti cada día, llorando por ti. Ahora pienso que todo se te devuelve.

Sufre las consecuencias de tus actos.

Sigues pensando que babeo por ti, sigues pensando que estoy enamorada de ti, pero lo único que ocurre aquí, es que tú tienes una obsesión en mí.

Te divierte seguir con tu ilusión de que algún día llegue hacia ti, arrojarme en tus brazos, besarme y de ahí burlarte de mí, porque todo lo que te dije fue mentira. Déjame aclararte algo:

Que equivocado estás.

_****_

Cambia de estrategia por favor  
que no me llevo bien con el dolor  
creo en la energía que se mueve en espiral  
y vivir en guerra me hace mal.

Te aconsejo que dejes de intentar, puesto que me empiezas a hartar, ahora no solo me persigues, si no que me acorralas y con eso te diviertes.

Me he dado cuenta de que no te vas a "rendir" hasta que caiga, pero ahora estas cambiando tu táctica, haciéndome recordar cómo me rechazabas.

Con lo que haces empiezo a recordar, sufriendo otra vez y rompiéndome a llorar, abriendo heridas que acaban de sanar y que ahora pienso curar.

Ahora si estoy harta, no dejas de molestar, puede que con una cachetada te logre calmar, pero no puedo, lo impide mi voluntad.

_****_

Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
por la ley de causa y efecto  
hoy pagas por cada error  
mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
como una ilusión que te espía  
y te enreda por diversión.

Haz intentado de todo, el niño perfecto no puedo evitar fallar, ahora te haré pagar, por todo lo que pasé, por todo el dolor.

Estamos entrenando y no dejas de verme, trato de no golpearte o de lanzar algún insulto, del que me pueda arrepentir.

Estoy planeando mi próxima jugada, así que alístate por que Sakura Haruno, te va a hacer recapacitar.

Nunca me debes de molestar.

Estamos celebrando en el bar, te noto algo insinuante, no voy a perder la oportunidad, es hora de echar a andar el plan.

_****_

En este duelo de piel contra piel  
giro la suerte y te toca perder

Crees que esto del amor es un juego, te voy a dar una lección, me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo hacia ti.

Estoy enfrente de tu silla, me siento en tus piernas y me abrazo a tu cuello, de seguro tu mente esta llena de porquerías en este momento, sin más te beso en los labios y tu correspondes.

Me levanto y te digo unas palabras al oído:

"Me correspondiste el beso. Esta claro que en un juego de amor que tu mismo inventaste y te coronaste ganador, lo acabas de perder"

Te echo la bebida en la cabeza, esperando que razones, que con los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo esta chica, no se juega

Salgo por la puerta del bar, tu sigues ahí sentado y mojado, lo último que oigo es que Naruto ríe a carcajada limpia por tu aspecto.

_****_

que aunque te creías perfecto  
por la ley de causa y efecto  
hoy pagas por cada error

Me dirijo hacia el parque y me siento en uno de los bancos a reflexionar, ¿Enserio me enamoré de un cretino?

Siento unos pasos atrás de mí, unos brazos rodear mi cintura y en mi nuca tu respiración, sé perfectamente quién es.

Me volteo y te veo muy cerca de mí, sonríes de nuevo y me dices:

"Creo que me diste una lección, aún te puedo perdonar"

Te acercas para besarme, pongo una mano frente a tu cara y te aparto de un tirón, no toleraré más dolor.

"En el pasado sufrí por tu culpa, ahora pagas por tu error"

_****_

mira que mi amor te enciende y te enfría  
como una ilusión que te espía  
y te enreda por diversión  
sabes que aunque te creías perfecto  
por la ley de causa y efecto  
hoy pagas por cada error

"Creo que conozco mi error, y ese fue alejarte de mí"

"Estaba segura de que lo entendías"

"Lo siento"

¿Qué? Puede que no escuche bien, puede que fuese una ilusión o puede que el sienta frustración.

Frustración de que le trate, cómo años atrás el tuvo trato de mí, ahora que lo veo y escucho arrepentido, revoque mi decisión.

"Yo siento, que auque traté de olvidarte, de sacarte de mi mente y corazón simplemente no pude"

"Yo…"

"¿Tú que?

"Creo que me enamoré… de ti"

"Yo también… otra vez"

Te acercas con paso firme y decidido, aunque en tu mirada notó nerviosismo y nada de control, te acercas a mí y yo a ti.

Nuestros alientos se cruzan, nuestras miradas también, te pierdes en mis ojos y yo sin remedio me engancho a los tuyos.

Sonríes de lado, esa sonrisa que ya extrañaba, que ya soñaba que ya amaba. Una sonrisa sincera, para nada traicionera.

Te acercas más y acortas la distancia entre nuestros labios que se juntan para dar por fin el inicio de una cadena de emociones que pueden descontrolar a dos jóvenes enamorados.

Tomas mi cintura en un intento de intensificar el beso, mis manos suben por tu cuello esta tu nuca, mis dedos juegan con tu negro cabello y tu lengua explora mi boca.

Pienso que aprendiste la lección…

El amor no es un sentimiento que puede tomarse como un juego, porque incluso tú mismo puedes salir perdiendo.

**

* * *

**

Charla conmigo misma:

- ¿Qué te pareció? Excelente ¿Verdad?

- Eeeem ¬¬

- Genial, me dejo atónita

- Siiiii

- No me des el avión ¬¬

- Siiiii

- ¬¬

- xDD

Y esto fue: **Charla conmigo misma.** Veanos en la próxima puesta de fic xd

Emm... si soy medio rara xd pero bueno... dejen sus Reviews y me dicen que les parecio =DD


End file.
